The Waltz Family
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Various oneshots of Mandrake, Venus, Dagda, and Shenzi Waltz as one big, happy family! Will contain characters from Rugrats and Rise of the Guardians!


**(A/N: I know I'm already working on 3 stories, but I just wanted to get started on this one. There _will_ be characters from Rugrats and Rise of the Guardians, 2 other fandoms that I'm a part of, but Epic is the main franchise, thus isn't categorized as a crossover. The setting will either be in Wrathwood, like in the movie, or in a human society. Enjoy this first story!)**

* * *

 **The Waltz Family**

Shenzi's Birth

 _Setting: Human Society_

* * *

August 27th

6-year-old Dagda Waltz was twiddling his thumbs nervously as he sat in the hospital waiting room. His second/adoptive mother, Venus, was currently in the middle of labor in the delivery room with his father, Mandrake, helping her through it. He had been excused from school for this special happening. He was normally not responsible enough to stay in the room by himself, given his slight mischief, but for the time being, it was pretty much mandatory. Mandrake didn't want his beloved son to be traumatized by witnessing childbirth at his young age, so he had him stay in the waiting room, with the promise to behave himself. Or at least, stay by himself until his aunt would arrive. Dagda could never say no to his beloved father, so he stayed as well-mannered as he could. He was nervous for Venus; he could tell that she was in a lot of pain. He was initially a little reluctant about her joining the family after his first/birth mother had passed on, but he warmed up to her, especially after seeing how happy Mandrake was, and currently is, with her.

His heart jumped and his stomach churned when he heard a vaguely familiar scream from the delivery room. Dagda fiddled with the rat pelt on his back and the rat skull on his head as another rang through the hall. He hoped that Venus would not die, like his first mother had. To distract himself, he thought of what life would be like with a little sibling. He and his parents decided to wait until after the birth to learn the baby's gender. Would it be a boy, or a girl? After being around his fellow first-graders, he hoped for a brother. Someone to play ball, or video games with if Mandrake was too busy. Someone to prank-call Bufo Pérez alongside him when his parents would not notice. The girls he knew were not interested in any of those things, instead occupying themselves with dolls and dress-up fantasy, and he didn't want to go through that for the rest of his life.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" Mars Woods dashed into the waiting room, surprising her young nephew out of his thoughts, and sat next to him. "Is the baby born yet?"

"Uh-uh," Dagda shook his head.

"Do you know how long it's been?"

"I, I don't," He stammered, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay! I was just wondering."

"Well um, I think it's been about 15 to 20 minutes."

"Oh boy," Mars sighed, "I can't believe my baby sister is having a baby of her very own."

"I thought you guys were twins?"

"Well honey, I was born seconds before she was."

"Ohhh. How many?"

"21," She replied.

"Hi, we're here!" 13-year-old Mary Katherine, aka MK Joyce burst in with her father, Bomba. "Sorry we're late! Ozzi ran into the woods again!"

"Is he or she born yet?" Bomba asked them.

"Not yet," Dagda shook his head, "Mom went into labor about 20 minutes ago." He let out a deep breath. "I'm scared for her. She sounds like she's hurting a lot."

"She'll be alright," MK assured him, "Mothers survive labor every day, and your mom is very strong. I know she'll be just fine. So um," She tried to think of a way to get his mind off of Venus' pain, "What're you hoping for? A brother, or a sister?"

"A brother," He shrugged, "I'd like someone to play ball or video games with whenever Dad is busy."

"Ah," She nodded, "Well, some girls are interested in those things as well."

"Not any girls I know," Dagda muttered.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt again," Mars vented excitedly to Bomba, who just so happened to be her fiance, "I wonder what the gender will be?"

"What do you think it'll be?" He asked her.

"I dunno," She shrugged, "I'll be happy with either..." She was cut off by another scream. "Oh, wow. Venus sounds pained."

"I hope her labor ends soon," MK remarked, and the group were met with silence. "Is-is it over?"

On cue, Mandrake Waltz came dashing in the room, his bat pelt flying behind him, as he looked excited. "The baby's here!" They scrambled out of their seats, and ran after him to the delivery room, where Venus Waltz was sitting on the bed, wiped out. The nurse was holding a crying bundle in her arms, keeping the blanket out of sight until the rest of the family was in the room.

"So, what is it?" Mars asked the nurse, who then turned to reveal the answer.

"Congratulations Mandrake, Venus, you now have a daughter!"

The group showed great enthusiasm for this, although Dagda wasn't exactly feeling it. "A, a girl?" He stuttered over the shrill crying. "I have a sister?"

"Aww, come on, son," Mandrake chuckled at his disappointed demeanor, "Perk up. I know you'll be a great brother to her. You can join me in protecting her from any potential dates," He joked.

"What?" Dagda raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"N-never mind. But my point is, you and your new sister will be great friends. I can guarantee that." Mandrake knelt to his young son's level, to look him in the eye, with his hand on his shoulder. "I know you were hoping for a brother, but... can you give her a chance, for me?"

Dagda stayed quiet for a second, contemplating the request. He gave Venus a chance, and ended up loving her deeply. How would his new sister be any different? He then gave his answer. "O-okay, I will."

Mandrake let a smile grow. "Thanks, buddy." He pulled him into an embrace. "I just know you'll be the best big brother you can be, Dagda." He kissed his son's cheek, then from the corner of his eye, he saw the nurse give Venus the baby. "You want to see her?"

"Mm hmm," Dagda nodded, and his father led him to the bed, where his emotional, not to mention exhausted, mother laid.

"She's beautiful," Mars remarked, with tears of joy in her ruby red eyes, then moved away to let the family of 3, now 4, have their moment.

Mandrake lifted his son up, then sat on the bed next to Venus. "Your sister's right; she is beautiful," He kissed her dark hair, and she laid her head on his shoulder. "What should we name her?"

"Hmm..." Venus thought about it, then noticed Dagda in her husband's lap. "Oh, Dagda! This is your little sister."

"Ah," He looked down at the newborn, bundled with a light pink blanket in his mother's arms. She had bluish-grey skin, which he knew was from his father, and a round, black nose, although he had yet to see her eyes, as they were closed. Plus, she already had a head full of plain black hair, and little pointy ears like her mommy's.

"Do you have ideas on a name for her, dear?" Venus asked him.

"Umm..." He tried to think, "How about, uh... Sh-Shenzi?"

"Shenzi?" Mandrake raised an eyebrow with a smile. "Like from a certain Disney movie you call your favorite?"

"Yeah," Dagda shrugged, "So, what do you guys think?"

"Hmm," Venus looked down at the baby, and pondered his name idea, "You know what? I love it."

"It's perfect, son," Mandrake patted his arm, "Shenzi it is."

"And how about Callie-Belle as a middle name?" She suggested.

"Hmm," Her husband considered it, "Shenzi Callie-Belle Waltz. I love it."

"Alright then," Venus nodded, "It's settled. Her name is officially "Shenzibeth Callie-Belle Waltz"." The nurse wrote it down on the birth certificate, along with the names of the proud parents. "I came up with Shenzibeth on the spot, pretty much," She admitted.

"It's beautiful, sweetheart," Mandrake pecked her lips, "As beautiful as she is."

' _Gross,_ ' Young Dagda thought to himself, about their kiss.

"I can't wait to take her home," Venus remarked, her emerald green eyes drooping.

"Me neither, love. Me neither."

"I'm so happy for you guys," Mars sighed happily from her seat next to her own man.

"Thanks, sis."

Soon, the nurse had to give Shenzi a little check-up, to make sure she was healthy, and took her out of the room. Mandrake looked down at Venus when she snuggled in his bat cloak at his shoulder, her eyes barely open, with her small hands holding onto his bicep. "How're you doing, darling?"

"Exhausted," She almost whispered, "And still sore."

"Well once we're home with our new arrival, you can sleep all you want. You can even sleep in late."

"Yay," She giggled weakly, "I love you."

"I love you too," They shared a kiss.

"You guys have that little baby outfit on you?" Mars asked them.

"We sure do," Mandrake nodded, "Thanks for making it."

"My pleasure. I was happy to do it. I bet it'll look adorable on her."

"Mars, anything you make her will look adorable," Venus remarked.

"Thanks," The pale redhead blushed.

"Considering she's as beautiful as you, she'll look precious in anything," Mandrake smiled down at his wife. She looked so small in her big hospital gown and robe, the latter worn for comfort. Not to mention her stomach no longer looked like she swallowed a basketball, which he was sure she was relieved about. He shifted his sitting position, and brushed some long, soft strands from Venus' face as she let out a fatigued yawn.

"Thanks," She smiled back sleepily, and pecked his lips.

' _Ugh, too much kissing,_ ' Dagda thought in disgust, ' _I hope I don't get that mushy over a girl._ '

Some short time later, the nurse came back in the room, wheeling the cart carrying the now quiet baby along with her. "Okay, proud parents, you can take your little bundle home when you're ready. She's perfectly healthy."

"Thank you," Venus slowly sat up straight.

"Yeah, thanks," Mandrake added, then looked down at his wife, "You ready to head home?"

"Mm hmm," She nodded, "Can someone get the baby outfit from our overnight bag?"

"I got it," Mars stood up, then dug the items out of the duffle bag. There was a sleeveless dress with a rose at the skirt, with a matching headband and pair of Mary Jane shoes, all knitted with yarns in deeply contrasting shades of blue. She handed them to her twin sister, who carefully put them on the baby. "Cute!"

"Yep," Venus nodded, "You did great, sis."

"Aww, I guess," She blushed modestly, "Thanks."

Before long, everyone was on their way to their respective homes. As Mandrake drove, Venus fought to keep her eyes open, while Dagda looked after his new sister in the back seat. She laid in a pink Minnie Mouse portable baby car seat that his parents bought ahead of time, planning on returning the one for boys. He watched as Shenzi laid quietly in the blankets, one of which was the one from the hospital, sleeping peacefully. ' _For a baby, she sure has a lot of hair,_ ' He thought, ' _Must be from Mom._ ' When she opened her eyes, he was very surprised at what he saw. "Whoa! Mom, Dad, have you seen her eyes?"

"No, why?" Venus looked back.

"One is green like yours, Mom, and the other is red and yellow like yours, Dad!"

"Whoa, really?" Venus tried to have a peek, but her seat belt held her back. "Um, we'll look after we're home."

"'Kay," Dagda nodded, and turned back to his baby sister, "That is so cool! She'll be a freak!"

"Now Dagda," Mandrake gently scolded him, "She won't be a freak. She'll just look a little different from everyone else, okay?"

"O-okay. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Just be careful of each other's feelings as you two grow up together," Venus added.

"I will, Mom."

After stopping in their driveway, the family exited the car, Venus taking Shenzi with her. They settled her in her crib, then changed into their pajamas, Mandrake's consisting of black plaid pants and a black tank top, Venus wearing a black long-sleeve button-down night shirt and green two-tone striped Mary Jane slippers, while Dagda was in a black and green dinosaur long-sleeve shirt, and matching white city pants, along with white and green crew socks. "There you go," Mandrake pulled Dagda's covers to his shoulders, now clad in a black silk robe, "G'night, son." He kissed his cheek.

"'Night, Dad."

"'Night, sweetie," Venus peeked in, clad in her black Victoria's Secret robe.

"G'night, Mom."

She blew a kiss to him, then headed for the master bedroom. "Don't worry about a thing, buddy," Mandrake turned back to him, "I know that life with a little sister will be great for you. Just give it time, and you'll see. Besides, when you're both older, and if any of your friends show interest in her, at least outside of school grounds, you'll have a good excuse to punch him." They burst out laughing at that. "But seriously, though. I know you'll be a swell big brother." He patted Dagda's head, then stood up on the floor. "I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad, and Mom."

"And...?" Mandrake raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk.

"A-and Shenzi."

"Good," He chuckled, "She loves you too." He then left the room, gingerly closing the door behind him.

Dagda glanced at his Darth Vader alarm clock, which read 9:03, then snuggled into his sheets and blankets. His father was right; he'll give Shenzi a chance. Who knows? Maybe his life _will_ improve with her in it.

l-l

At almost 3 in the morning, Dagda's eyes were wide and bloodshot as he was kept awake by the loud wailing in the room next door. Venus was in the nursery, trying to calm the baby to sleep, but so far was having no luck. "Ugh!" He groaned in frustration, and shoved his pillow over his face, hoping to drown out the noise. When Shenzi let out another cry, he peeked at his clock, and saw that it was 5 after 3. "This is ridiculous," He grumbled, although he barely heard himself, "I hope Mom gets her to shut up soon." When that did not happen, he slammed his pillow at the foot of his bed, then dropped his face in it. After about a minute or two, he barely heard the door open, and didn't notice Mandrake peering in.

"Hey, Dagda. I thought I'd check up on you with how Shenzi is crying." He walked up to the bed, and knelt down to his son's level in front of him. "How're you doing?"

"Bad," Dagda looked up and peeked over his pillow to see his father in front of him, "Is this going to last a long time?"

"Umm, kind of," Mandrake hesitated, "Maybe about... 6 months to a year."

"A year?!" Dagda exclaimed in shock, making his dad hastily shush him. "Sorry," He whispered.

"I'm afraid so, bud. But don't worry; the time will fly by. This phase will be over before you know it."

"You sure, Dad?"

"Positive. Now uh, I'm going to check on your mother, to see how she's doing with Shenzi. G'night."

"'Night." Dagda watched him leave, then laid back on his pillow in the right end of his bed. It was now almost 10 after 3, as he waited for the incessant crying to stop, so he could sleep. He was just thankful that school wouldn't start until September, so he wouldn't be late. Not that he cared...

After about a minute, he was surprised to hear silence, and not wailing. Was Mandrake able to calm her? Now feeling satisfied, Dagda closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, there's the first oneshot! Here's the disclaimer: Mandrake, Dagda, Bomba, MK, and Ozzi belong to Blue Sky Studios, while Venus, Shenzi, and Mars belong to me.)**


End file.
